Dooku
Count Dooku, also known as Darth Tyrannus, was a powerful Sith Lord and the leader of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. During his time as a Jedi Dooku excelled at saber combat and was even considered one the greatest swordsmen in the Order. After a dangerous mission confronting a group of Mandalorians with his then padawan Komari Vosa, the venerable master began to doubt the Jedi Order and its teachings. Dooku fell under the influence of Darth Sidious and crossed over to the dark side. For this action Dooku became a member of the "Lost Twenty"; a group of the only Jedi Masters to ever willingly turn their back on the Order. The loss of Dooku was not only surprising but an emotional blow to those who had known him like his former master Yoda, former padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, and close friend Sifo Dyas. In the end as final test from his Sith Master Count Dooku killed Jedi Master Sifo Dyas, the man who secretly visited the cloners on Kamino and petitioned them to create a clone army for the Republic. Biography Starting the Clone Wars In an effort to start a war that would involve the entire Galaxy, and bring the Sith to the ultimate power, Dooku set out to unite a large number of planets and form the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS). This group was a compilation of planets and commercial organizations that were fed up with the way the Republic operated and the corruption that went on. Becoming the CIS's leader or Head of State, Dooku helped in forming the military force of the CIS, the Droid Army, and led them into one of the greatest wars the galaxy had ever seen, the Clone Wars. Dealing with Ziro the Hutt Some time in the latter years of the Clone Wars, Dooku had schemed a plot to bring Jabba the Hutt to join the CIS forces and the Separatists. Dooku sought help from Jabba's uncle, Ziro the Hutt, whom he conspired with to ambush one of Jabba's Sail Barges carrying his son, Rotta the Huttlet. After the operation was taken out, Dooku arranged to have his dark acolyte, Asajj Ventress, take the Huttlet to a B'Omarr monastery on the planet of Teth and then for his apprentice to frame Jedi rescuer, Anakin Skywalker, for the Huttlet's kidnapping. Dooku then contacted Jabba the Hutt with a faked recording of Skywalker and Rotta on Teth taken by Ventress, framing the Jedi Knight. Enraged, Jabba demanded that Dooku 'rescue' his son and deliver Skywalker's head to him personally which Dooku gave the task to his apprentice however Ventress was unable to stop Skywalker escaping alongside his padawan, Ahsoka Tano and Rotta the Huttlet. His plan now disrupted by Skywalker, Dooku claimed that Anakin had killed the Huttlet and offered to deliver Skywalker's head to the crimelord personally with the assistance of several IG-100 MagnaGuards. Dispatching several fighters to destroy Skywalker and his ship, The Twilight, which subsequently crashed into the dune sea. Skywalker split up with his padawan, with Ahsoka carrying Rotta and Skywalker acting as a decoy. Dooku, falling for Skywalker's trap, fought against him on his trek towards Jabba's palace whilst the IG-100 MagnaGuards fought Ahsoka as she tried to deliver the young Hutt to his father. Skywalker managed to knock the Count down an embankment and escaped on his speeder bike whilst Tano defeated the MagnaGuards and headed toward the palace. Ahsoka delivered the Huttlet to his father, who was delighted at his son's return but still believed the Jedi were responsible for his kidnap only to be interrupted by a message from senator, Padme Amidala who confirmed that it was indeed Count Dooku responsible for his kidnapping. Dooku Captured After being ambushed by Republic forces over Vanqor, Dooku was forced to retreat and after a brief dogfight his Solar Sailer was heavily damaged and he was forced to crash land onto the planet. With Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi in pursuit, Dooku looked for a quick exit in a nearby cave where he then trapped the Jedi by bringing down the cave roof. He then searched for a quick route to get away from the Jedi and the Republic forces and met a group of Weequay pirates led by captain Hondo Ohnaka. Ohnaka offered to take Dooku with him for a price, whilst secretly disarming him and stealing his lightsaber, to which Dooku agreed. The Gungan General After capturing the Count, Ohnaka contacted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine offering a trade for Dooku in exchange for one million credits of spice. The Republic sent recently rescued Jedi, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to perform the trade, unfortunately they were both captured too by the pirates who then offered the Republic all three hostages in exchange for a larger sum. The Republic agreed sending Senator Kharrus, representative Jar Jar Binks and Clone Commander Stone alongside a small battalion of clone troops. However a band of the pirates who had schemed to steal the spice for their own purposes decided to engage the Republic ambassadors only to be defeated by them, due to the cunning plan created by Jar Jar Binks. After Binks had managed to disable the power in the pirates' headquarters, Dooku managed to escape, but not before he took his revenge on pirates Turk Falso and Barb Mentir. Dooku then escaped on the pirate's craft leaving both Florrum and the Jedi. Nightsisters After dispatching his apprentice, Asajj Ventress, to assist CIS forces in the Battle of Sullust, Count Dooku was contacted by his master, Darth Sidious, who claimed that Ventress had become to powerful and therefore Dooku would have to prove his loyalty to his master by eliminating his apprentice. Abiding his master's orders he commanded her reinforcements to retreat, abandoning her and leaving her to die. However, very much unknown to Dooku, Ventress survived the onslaught and found her way back to Dathomir, her home world, and the Nightsisters. After asking them for help, Ventress was dispatched alongside two Nightsisters who then fought in a brief duel with Dooku on Serenno only to be defeated by the Count, who mistook them for Jedi and then began a search for a new acolyte. Monster Mother Talzin, the leader of the Nightsisters, saw this as an opportunity to give Dooku a new apprentice to replace Ventress, who secretly would act under the order of the Nightsisters and Asajj Ventress and then contacted the Count who swiftly agreed to this proposition. Talzin then questioned Dooku if he remembered the name of his late predecessor, Darth Maul and asked if he would be interested in another of his kind, as powerful as Maul. Dooku accepted Talzin's offer. After several tests carried out by Ventress, the Nightsisters found the perfect subject, a Zabrak male named Savage Opress, who they transformed using their dark magic into becoming a powerful, force-sensitive being. Their work complete, they delivered Opress to Dooku who was impressed and took Opress in to become his next apprentice. After several tests, Dooku sent Opress on a mission to Devaron, it was here that Opress would defeat and slay all the Republic forces stationed there including two Jedi. Witches of the Mist After further training, Opress was dispatched to Toydaria to capture the Toydarian king, King Katuunko however Opress was confronted by Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi who had been hunting the Zabrak after he murdered Master Halsey and his padawan Knox on Devaron. Opress inadvertently killed Katuunko, disobeying his master's orders and returned to Serenno only to be punished by Dooku. Then to Dooku's surprise Asajj Ventress arrived and Opress showed that his true loyalty was to Ventress, Dooku however proved more than a match for both his apprentices easily defeating Opress, who was then forced to engage Skywalker and Kenobi who had come to exact justice on him for killing the king of Toydaria before escaping back to Dathomir. Meanwhile, Ventress had noted that she was not enough to defeat Dooku herself and after being defeated by him manage to escape before Dooku could have eliminated her. Shadow Warrior Dooku had schemed to force the Gungan people to join the Separatist alliance soon after they had helped the Republic to liberate the people of Mon Calamari. He contacted an agent, Rish Loo, whom he had hypnotize the Gungan leader, Boss Lyonie into wanting to join the Separatists. However, with the aid of the Jedi and Naboo senator Padme Amidala, it was discovered that Rish Loo was responsible for tricking the Gungan leader and Anakin Skywalker tracked him to his hidden laboratory in the thick jungle of Naboo. Meanwhile, thanks to Gungan Jar Jar Binks, the Republic had managed to capture Separatist leader, General Grievous. However, Dooku had set a trap for Skywalker who he dueled with before having him attacked and subdued by IG-100 Magnaguards. With Dooku still having plans for Grievous during the Clone Wars, he offered a trade; Grievous for Skywalker to which the Republic agreed, freeing both the hostages. Powers and abilities As an intellectual personality, Dooku balanced his role as a Sith Lord and as the charismatic leader of the CIS which made him a formidable force on and off the battlefield. Dooku employed the Makashi style, using his curved hilt lightsaber which bore a red blade in accordance with Sith tradition. The Count was also known to be one the talents users of telekinesis in the galaxy even before he left the Order and remained quite proficient it after falling to the dark side. Darth Tyrannus could utilize force lightning capable torturing and incapacitating his opponents. Appearances *The Hidden Enemy *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel / junior novel *Supply Lines *Ambush *Storm Over Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] *[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]] *Cloak of Darkness *Lair of Grievous *Dooku Captured *The Gungan General *Defenders of Peace *Blue Shadow Virus *Children of the Force *Senate Spy *Landing at Point Rain *Weapons Factory *Grievous Intrigue *The Mandalore Plot *Duchess of Mandalore *R2 Come Home *Sphere of Influence *Evil Plans *Hostage Crisis *Heroes on Both Sides *Pursuit of Peace *Nightsisters *Monster *Witches of the Mist *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue *Water War *Gungan Attack *Prisoners *Shadow Warrior *Carnage of Krell *Kidnapped *Slaves of the Republic *Escape from Kadavo *A Friend in Need *Friends and Enemies *The Box *Crisis on Naboo *Massacre *Brothers *Revenge *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *The Clone Wars Season 5 Category:Separatists Category:Sith Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Force Users Category:Humans